1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is braking systems for motorcycles, and more particularly, braking systems of a type which is capable of simultaneously braking front and rear wheels by any of hand operation and foot operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An interlocking braking system for front and rear wheels of a motorcycle is known in which a master cylinder operated by a foot operated element is connected through oil passages to both of a brake cylinder mounted on the front wheel and a brake cylinder mounted on the real wheel. A master cylinder operated by a hand operated element is connected through an oil passage only to the brake cylinder mounted on the front wheel.
In the above prior art braking system for the motorcycle, however, the foot operated element simultaneously brakes the front and rear wheels, but the hand operated element brakes only the front wheel and hence, when both of the hand and foot operated elements are simultaneously used in combination, the braking force provided by the hand and the braking force provided by the foot operated element are added together, which result in an excessively increased braking force. In addition, where it is arranged that the front and rear wheels can be braked simultaneously by operation of any of the hand and foot operated elements, it is difficult to establish the braking-force distribution characteristic for the front and rear wheels.